Adora Shadow
Adora Wolf Form Talk bubble |-|Spells= The spells list for IAM students, spells listed only go from years 1 - 7. The Master Class 8th - 12th are encouraged to create their own spells. It is also optional to fill in any spells that are missing from an individuals spell list. 1st Years should have no more than 10 First Year Spells 1.Anapneo 2.Anti-Cheating Spell 3.Hover Charm 4.Incendio 5.Intruder Charm 6.Locomotor Mortis (Leg-Locker Curse) 7.Lumos 8.Nox 9.Pack 10.Petrificus Totalus (Body-Bind Curse) 2nd Years should have no more than 15 First or Second Years Spells 1.Aguamenti (Aguamenti Charm 2.Alohomora (Unlocking Charm) 3.Bubble-Head Charm 4.Defodio (Gouging Spell) 5.Dissendium 6.Expelliarmus (Disarming Charm) 7.Flame-Freezing Charm 8.Glisseo 9.Gripping Charm 10.Hot-Air Charm 11.Impedimenta (Impediment Jinx, Impediment Curse) 12.Locomotor 13.Mobiliarbus 14.Slug-Vomiting Charm 15.Wingardium Leviosa (Levitation Charm) 3rd Years should have no more than 20 Second Years or Third Spells 1.Accio (Summoning Charm) 2.Aparecium 3.Confundo (Confundus Charm) 4.Descendo 5.Diffindo (Severing Charm) 6.Engorgio (Engorgement Charm) 7.Episkey 8.Erecto 9.Expulso 10.Finite Incantatem 11.Freezing Charm 12.Horton-Keitch Braking Charm 13.Imperturbable Charm 14.Meteolojinx Recanto 15.Mobilicorpus 16.Obscuro 17.Point Me (Four-Point Spell) 18.Serpensortia 19.Wingardium Leviosa (Levitation Charm) 20.Waddiwasi 4th Year should have no more than 25 Third or Fourth Year Spells 1.Babbling Curse 2.Caterwauling Charm 3.Colloportus 4.Deprimo 5.Evanesco (Vanishing Spell) 6.Ferula 7.Flagrate 8.Homenum Revelio 9.Imperturbable Charm 10.Impervius (Impervius Charm) 11.Jelly-Legs Jinx 12.Incarcerous 13.Levicorpus 14.Liberacorpus 15.Muffliato 16.Quietus 17.Reducio 18.Refilling Charm 19.Rennervate 20.Riddikulus 21.Sonorus 22.Stinging Hex, Stinging Jinx 23.Stupefy (Stunning Spell, Stupefying Charm, Stunner) 24.Switching Spell - 3rd Year Spell 25.Unbreakable Charm 5th Year should have no more than 30 Fourth or Fifth Year Spells 1.Avis Spell 2.Oppugno 3.Silencio (Silencing Charm) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 6th Years should have no more than 35 Fifth or Sixth Year Spells 7th Years should have no more than 40 Sixth or Seventh Year Spells Master Class Students 8th Years should have no more than 45 Spells of any year 9th Years should have no more than 50 Spells of any year 10th Years should have no more than 55 Spells of any year 11th Years should have no more than 60 Spells of any year 12th Years should have no more than 65 Spells of any year |-|Signatures= Adora Shadow User Signatures |Character's ethnicity Language = Canadian-English |Character's clothing style = practical wear, but sexy, dark catsuits. She can be found in jogging bottoms, baggy shirts, and other youthful attire for the time. |Character's native language = English |Languages your character speaks = English |Character's Shoe size = 5 |Character's patronus form (can be non corporeal) = Wolf or a black leopard |Character's amortentia (favorite smells) = Smell of rain, and of the forest |Character's boggart (fears) = Exiled from the pack |Character's current or former house can be left blank = Gomes |Character's occupation (Current students can write student or leave blank) = Student |Character's wand = Alder, Phoenix feather and Hippogriff feather Wand |Character's Family Members and Relationships = Mother: Name, Mary Shadow Father: Name, Jeff Shadow Siblings: Samuel (Sam) Shadow "Brother" Other important figures: Aunt: Marie Shadow (Deceased) Uncles: Matt Shadow Cousin: Sophia Shadow Friend: Luke Storm and Ophaelia Roese Ally: Ophaelia Roese Family:-''' Adora comes from a very close-knit family (it's a wolf thing). Her parents know about what's going on in her life, and care. Uncle Matt and Sophia come over all the time. Sophia and Sam are her friends and confidants, and as well as family. 'Wolf Lake Pack:-' The Wolf Lake pack in one of the biggest in North America. Adora's loyalty lies with them, always, and has a strong sense of loyalty to them. '''Ophaelia Roese Roese Pack:- Ally They are close as sisters, Ophaelia and Adora's family are both werewolves, but the girls do not come from the same pack. Despite this, Adora's Alpha, and Ophaelia's Luna have allied with one another creating a larger united pack for them both. Ophaelia are like family to Adora and Samuel "Sam". }} Category:Emerald Phoenix Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Werewolf Category:Gomes Category:Fifth Years Category:Shadow Family Shadow Category:March Birthday Category:Alder Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Hippogriff Feather Wand Category:16 Year Olds Category:Master Class Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Single Category:Born in U.S.A Category:American Shadow